User blog:10 plus 9/OTOGI SA Daily Journal
Blog about personal achievements, daily log, notes and other knick-knacks about Otogi. Current Event Progress= "Meiji Monster on a Rampage" updated at lunch summon time. local time GMT + 7 FH RANK : ---- (-- pts). SH RANK : ---- (--pts). TOTAL RANK : ---- (-- pts) HELPER DAEMON : - EVENT DAEMON : Okita Soji restoration - MLB Kondo Isami - LB 2 Abaddon - LB 0 Commodore Perry Demonic - LB 0 EVENT DAEMON 5 - LB STATUS DAILY LOG : DAY 01 - LEVEL 50. FH 610 | TR 610 | ITEM USED : abt 10 perks, 2 doses. DAY 02 - LEVEL 60. 15,140,357. FH 729 | TR 729 | ITEM USED : 2 perks, 3 doses. lazy climbing. DAY 03 - LEVEL 77. FH 679 | TR 679 | ITEM USED : abt 15 perks, 3 doses. DAY 04 - didn't take notes.. DAY 05 - LEVEL 90. FH 797 | TR 797 | ITEM USED : abt 15 perks, 4 doses ? DAY 06 - LEVEL 102. 48,035,892 PTS. FH 751 | TR 751 | NO ITEM USED NOTABLE DROPS : * OWN BOSSES - lv 32 - TYRRANICAL MEMORY. * ASSIST LAST HIT : lv 56 - Okita soji res, lv 81 - okita soji res, lv 110 - War God's Memory, lv. 110 - Kondo Isami, |-|Daily Jewel Summon='NOVEMBER' * 01 - Lily Amarilis OCTOBER'''___________________________________________________________________ * 01 - Sun Shaxiang, 02 - Aya Waka, 03 - Diaochan, 04 - '''BREAKING WHEELS, 05 - Commodore Perry * 06 - Kamui Viperia, 07 - Meito Kotetsu, 08 - Fragarach, 09 - Restless Ghost, 10 - Yoichi's Bow * 11 - Catoblepas, 12 - Gryphon, 13 - Yoichi's Bow, 14 - Catoblepas, 15 - Azukiarai * 16 - Kamui Vipera, 17 - Azukiarai, 18 - Cleaver, 19 - Perry, Sodehiki Kozo (free invoker), 20 - Magic Mallet * 21 - Koropokkur, 22 - Backscratcher, 23 - ONIMARU KUNITSUTA, 24 - Gryphon, 25 - Perry.......... * 26 - fragarach, 27 - Yoichi's Bow, 28 - Gryphon, 29 - BEELZEBULB, 30 - Koropokkur, 31 - Sodehiki Kozo SEPTEMBER'''___________________________________________________________________ * 01 - Magic Mallet , 02 - Cleaver, 03 - '''EMPEROR SUTOKU, 04 - Commodore Perry, 05 - Commodore Perry * 06 - Azure Sword , 07 - Kamui Vipera, 08 - Sun Shaxiang, 09 - Hanzo's Uniform, 10 - Diaochan * 11 - Azukiarai, 12 - Commodore Perry, 13 - Aya Waka, 14 - Elaphure, 15 - forgot to summon !! * 16 - Tokarev Pistol, 17 - Diaochan, 18 - Koropokkur, 19 - Azukiarai, 20 - Gryphon * 21 - Koropokkur, 2 free invokers today : Restless Ghost, Kamui Vipera :( 22 - Daji, 23 - Commodore Perry, 1 free invokers : Restless Ghost (again ??) 24 - Azukiarai, 25 - Dojigiri Yasutsuna * 26 - Red Hare, 27 - Princess Tatsuta, 28 - Diaochan, 29 - Tokarev Pistol, 30 - Koropokkur |-|Misc=keep floating alive in TR. |-| PREVIOUS EVENTS LOG -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------> #3='"Jewels and The Secret Workshop"' FH RANK : 881 (229,970 pts). SH RANK : 1148 (209,070pts). TOTAL RANK : 977 (439,040 pts) HELPER DAEMON : Arsene Lupin LB0, Goldy Pick LB0, Mammon LB0 SOLD ALL CHAPTER DAEMON (except Hermes) WELCOME MOCHIESSS Hermes Trismegistus - LB 1 (chapter clear x1, exchange x1) Luminous Pearl - LB 2 (FH rank x1, SH rank x1, TR x1) updated at lunch summon time. local time GMT + 7 DAILY LOG : TOTAL ITEM USED : 10 S. Tonics, 32 S.Doses, +- 41 Perk-up potions. Level up 35-->44. Kinda overkill, should have been used less. It pays off anyway, for me not to worry about getting kicked out of rank. 2016/09/29. shards collected: 643 . Chapter : 2-29. FH 5102 | TR 5102 | ITEM USED : 3 S.Dose, 2 perk-ups 2016/09/30. shards collected: 2090 . Chapter : 4-17. FH 1530 | TR 1530 | ITEM USED : 10 S.Dose, 6 perk-ups | level up from 35 to 37 lol so progressive 2016/10/01. shards collected: 2771 . Chapter : 4-40. FH 1782 | TR 1782 | ITEM USED : about 4 S. Dose, 10 perk-ups (kinda lost counts) 2016/10/02. shards collected: 3486 . Finished . FH 1679 | TR 1679 | ITEM USED : 1 Spirit Tonic (yummy), 1 perk up. leveled up 37 to 38. redo all chapter that's needed to 3-stars clear. 2016/10/03. shards collected: 3866 . Finished . FH 1700 | TR 1700 | ITEM USED : 2 spirit dose. slow down. 2016/10/04. shards collected: 4267 . Finished . FH 1595 | TR 1595 | ITEM USED : 10 perk-ups. level up 38 --> 39. 2016/10/05. 4 hrs before FH ends. shards collected: 5152 . Finished . FH 915 | TR 915 | ITEM USED : 2 spirit tonics, 4 spirit doses, some perks, level up 39 --> 40. rank dropped drastically from 1600 to 2100 when waiting for SE recharge overnight. climb to higher place so I won't be swept away by last hour tsunami. 2 hrs before FH ends. FH 913 | TR 913. item used : 1 spirit dose 2016/10/06. shards collected: 6085 . Finished . SH 627 | TR 817 | ITEM USED : 5 Spirit tonics. YES YES. level up 40 --> 41. 2016/10/07. shards collected: 6275 . Finished . SH 1825 | TR 993 | no item used. not doing anything much too, and look at that SH rank. gotta catch up again at weekends. the rank started to move again. 2016/10/08. shards collected: 1601 . Finished . SH 1812 | TR 1034 | ITEM USED : 1 Spirit Tonic. leveled up 41 --> 42 2016/10/09. shards collected: 2282 . Finished . SH 1253 | TR 949 | ITEM USED : 4 Spirit Dose. acquire 3 helper daemons through exchange. 2016/10/10. shards collected: 2684 . Finished . SH 1268 | TR 980 | no item used. level up 42 --> 43. really, helper daemons are very useful ! 2016/10/11. shards collected: 2930 . Finished . SH 1373 | TR 1017 | ITEM USED : 1 spirit dose. 2016/10/12. 2 hrs before event ends. shards collected: spend on 1x Empress, 2x Pedro, some magas. Finished . SH 1269 | TR 1029 | ITEM USED : 3x spirit dose, 1x spirit tonic, 9 perkups, 1x level up 43 --> 44. -misc- I WANT MAMMON & ARSENE LUPIN @_@ should save 200 mochies, better late than neverrr --it's changed from 100 to 70. (when they changed it ? First day the announcement, it's 100 mochies). great, it's only 210 mochies to get all 3 helper daemon (for collecting purpose only, of course) aim for total rank I guess. spam items on last 3 days seems good idea ? with helper. maybe will be bloodbath ! DAMN BLOODY FH TOWER RANK. * shouted 'GOLDY PICK !!!!' but got fragarach instead. you missed the shot, it's anima, it's *4, but not goldy pick... -.- |-|#2='"-Is this Destiny? -Orochi on the Counterattack-"' FH RANK : 1560 (44,315,849pts). SH RANK : 2230 (29,592,508pts). TOTAL RANK : 1460 (73,908,357pts) Lady Kushinada - MLB Dragonia Killa - LB2 Ame no Habakiri - LB2 Yamata no Orochi - LB0 Susanoo - LB0 updated at lunch summon time. local time GMT + 7 02/09/2016 - lv 109. SH 4070, TR 1517 03/09/2016 - lv 109. SH 3447, TR 1482 04/09/2016 - lv 109. SH 3464, TR 1529 acquire helper daemon through exchange. Georgius LB0. 05/09/2016 - lv 110. SH 2664, TR 1472. soloing lv 110 boss to see if it's really correct that the first last-hitter at boss above lv 100 got at least *3. I got *5 anima magatama. use x1 Spirit Tonic. 06/09/2016 - lv 110. SH 2387, TR 1455. 22,920,136 pts & 67,235,985 pts respectively. 07/09/2016 - lv 111. SH 2179, TR 1432. 29,143,620 pts & 73,459,469 pts respectively. drink 1 Spirit Tonic, 1 spirit dose. Drops besides level boss drop : x2 *5 Divina mags, x1 *4 anima mag, x1 *4 phantasma mag (from assist lv 100. last hitter), x1 Lady Kushinada, x1 *4 Divina maga (last hitting friend's lv. 109 Orochi), x1 Lady Kushinada (last hit lv 111 friend's) |-|#1='"Outbreak! A Day of Battle in Shinjuku!"' FH RANK : ???? Didn't take any SS. SH RANK : 3816 (26,213,664pts). TOTAL RANK : 6563 (37,129,700pts) Register to the game 5 days before event started. pretty much clueless, I managed to somewhat catch up with the rank at 2nd half. (NewCatGuild ! I love you !!!) Scarlett Shot - LB2 Gilles de Rais - LB3 Amitabha Tatagatha - MLB Mikhael - LB0 Joan of Arc - LB0. got three Joans, but saving two copies for future mochi. *evil grin* |-|#TEMPLATE='EVENT TITLE' FH RANK : ---- (-- pts). SH RANK : ---- (--pts). TOTAL RANK : ---- (-- pts) HELPER DAEMON : EVENT DAEMON 1 - LB STATUS EVENT DAEMON 2 - LB STATUS EVENT DAEMON 3 - LB STATUS EVENT DAEMON 4 - LB STATUS EVENT DAEMON 5 - LB STATUS updated at lunch summon time. local time GMT + 7 DAILY LOG : DD/MM/YY - LEVEL XX. CURRENT HALF RANK | TOTAL RANK | ITEM USED : DROPS : * LEVEL 01 - insert drops here. 02 - * LEVEL 06 - insert drops here. 07 - . . . Category:Blog posts